Star Wars Rebels: Rebelion on the horizen
by KyleVindicate13
Summary: This is set in an A.U. where the ghost crew Picked up a new crew member a month before Ezra joined the Ghost. The new crew member also happens to be mandalorian ,and who also has a past connection with Ezra. SabinexOC EzraxOC
1. Chapter 1 A secret meeting

**Hello everybody this is my first story on Star Wars Rebels ,and I just wanted to tell you what my schedule will be for this story. I will upload a chapter on Sunday every 1 to 2 weeks.**

 **Also to just give you some background information this story takes place in an alternate A.U. where Jango Fett didn't die at the first battle of geonosis ,but instead died at the siege of coruscant when Obi-Wan killed him while fighting Count Dooku. The first chapter is five hours before the battle will be taking place. Ok that about covers it as always have a great day ,and don't be scared to review I always love criticism.**

 **P.S.** _**Italics text are the characters thoughts.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars/Star Wars Rebels characters ,and or planets they all belong to Disney they have made sure of that.**

Walter Vindicate:: Pov

It was a cold ,and rainy night. The rain was clashing against the hull of my ship the hunter. I was wearing my black ,blue mandalorian armor. I was checking the time while also stomping my feet up ,and down as I impatiently waited for my friend to arrive to see me off. _He's ten minutes late. Oh who am I kidding of course he's late he's always freaking late even as kids he would always show up late to our training classes. Given he was better than me it still made me mad when he was late._

*Clank*

*Clank*

*Clank*

*Clank*

The sound of metallic boots clashing against the metallic floor quickly drew my attention away from my thoughts. I then saw a figure in silver ,and blue mandalorian Armour (Google search jango fett) Walking with two magnaguards one on the left of him ,and one on the right of him.

" It's good to see you Walter it's been a long time." He said

" You to Jango. How long has it been exactly?" I asked

" About three years." Jango said

" Ah now I remember ,and three years isn't a long time." I said

" It is for me ,ever since I joined the separatists I have been doing great financially." Jango said.

" I bet you have. How Is Boba?" I asked

" Hes fine. Hows Kyle ,and Michael?" Jango asked

" Their fine. They needs a good trainer like you to turn them into true mandalorians." I said

" You're a good enough teacher Walter train them yourself." Jango said

" I know I am a good teacher ,but I want the best teacher for my son's." I said

" Trust me after the upcoming battle everything will change I promise you that." Jango said

" Oh I believe you finally the Republic will fall ,and the corruption within it will crumble to." I said

" So where are you guys staying? I heard that you left mandalore shortly after I did." Jango asked

" Were staying at the Planet Lothal it's quite peaceful out there you should come visit."I said

" After the war is finished I promise that I will. Oh crap look at the time I need to start preparing the traps for the chancellor. I promise I will come visit when the war is over my friend until then farewell."

He then reached out his right hand.

" Farewell." I said

I then took his hand to shake it ,but then I noticed that his hand was harder than it should be it sorta felt like metal.

" What happened to your arm?" I asked

" The jedi Mace Windu cut it off at the first battle of geonosis." Jango said

" Damn Jango I didn't know." I said apologetically.

" No problem old friend it's not your fault ,and don't worry the jedi will pay soon enough." He said in a cocky tone.

" Jango you always are to cocky for your own good." I said

" It was always a habit of mine." He said in a joking tone

" I will see you in a couple of weeks my friend ,and when I do you better be asking to train my sons." I said

" You know I will farewell old friend." Jango said

" Farewell." I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Two month later**

Walters Pov

The news about Jango's death hit me very hard he was basically a brother to me. He was the best fighter I had ever known even better than our teacher ,and to hear how he had been murdered along with the Separatist leader was even worse ,and then there was the assault on utapau where General Grievous was killed by the same jedi who killed my best friend was just a humiliation ,but the biggest shock came from when I heard that the jedi were branded traitors ,and the fact that they were basically genocided by the clone army that they had created had sent joy through my entire body. _Finally vengeance for my fallen brother ,_ but something didn't feel right. It was about one month after that the empire came ,and they were worse than the republic ever was. I then realized that my friend was wrong about the republic they were better than the new empire ,and the citizens of the galaxy were going to pay the price for betraying the republic.

 **Well this is the end of the first chapter I hope you all liked it and as always have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2 Unfortunate events

**Just to sum up any confusion about the last chapter Walter's two sons Kyle ,and Michael are both twins ,and they are both one year old at the beginning of the first chapter So they were born a year before Ezra.( I hope I am getting my timeline right lol if I am not plz tell me.) This next chapter is going to take place for the first part seven years later a week before Ezra's parents were taken ,and the second part is going to take place two years after that when Ezra is nine ,and as always have a great day.**

 **Reviews**

 **1049 :** **Have him raise ezra.**

 **Thank you 1049 you have given me an excellent idea however Walter will not be raising Ezra ,but thanks to you he will be training him to fight ,and survive.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Wars Rebels characters or planets.**

Walter Vindicate:: Pov

Location: Ephraim and Mira Bridger's home

" Thank you for seeing us Walter." Mira said as she sat down on her couch.

" No thanks is needed your child is a friend of my sons ,and I would do anything to help my friends." I said as I leaned against a metal wall.

" As you know we have been speaking out against the empire for years now ,and we think they might be onto us." Ephraim said

" So you want me to protect you?" I asked

" No we want you to protect Ezra." Ephraim said

" What about you to? You surely know that you will be locked up or worse executed." I said

" We knew the risks when we started doing this Walter so please protect our son." Mira said

" Raise him with your two boys Ezra will behave I promise." Ephraim said

" Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked already knowing the answer. They then looking into each other's eyes.

" Yes we are sure." Mira said

" Ok then this is goodbye for today my friends." I said as I started to head out the door

" Wait!" Ephraim shouted

" Yes Ephram." I said

" When will you be able to take Ezra ,and if you take him where will you take him?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

" I will be able to take him by next week. I'll come by personally to pick him up ,and he will be staying at my personal mansion a few miles by the broken down radio tower." I said

" Walter thank you." Ephraim said

" What are friends for." I said as I exited the house.

 **One week later**

Walter Vindictae: Pov

I was running towards Ephraim and Mira Bridger's house my contact in imperial headquarters told me that their would be arresting a bunch of rebel supporters this week ,and Ephraim and Mira Bridger was on that list. _Shit shit shit please don't be too late please don't be too late. I can't let them I can't let anyone else down ever again._ I then turned a corner ,and saw that I was too late. The stormtroopers already had

Ephraim ,and Mira in custody. The stormtroopers were loading them onto a transport when I noticed that Ezra was nowhere to be seen. _Kid must have gotten out i'm impressed._ After I saw that the Bridger's were in custody I decided to wait until the stormtroopers were out of the area. _This is going to be a long day_.

 **Ten minutes later.**

It took about ten minutes ,but the stormtroopers finally left the house. _Finally I thought they would never leave. I really hope the boy is ok ,I can fail my job once ,but never twice._ I then jumped down from the rooftop that was located right across from the Bridger's house. I then hacked the door open which took about twenty seconds. The door however only opened about half way. _Damn. Stormtroopers must have busted the door._ I then pushed the right side of the door into the wall enough that I could fit through. _Thank god I decided to not wear my armour today._ As I was walking I heard what sounded like a cough

" Hello is somebody there?" I asked

*Silence*

" Hello I promise I won't hurt you." I said

*Silence*

" Ezra it's me your friends with my children Kyle ,and Michael Vindicate." I said I entered Ephraim ,and Mira's bedroom ,and looked under the bed where I saw a young kid with blue hair ,and blue eyes.

" Hello Ezra." I said

" Who are you?" Ezra asked

" I'm the person who is going to help you so come along we don't have all day." I said as I helped him get out from under the bed.

" Where are my parents?" Ezra asked

" They were taken." I said

" Taken? By who?" Ezra asked

" The empire." I said

" Their going to die aren't they?" I asked

" Yes i'm afraid so Ezra ,but you have to be strong for your parents. Your parents were very brave ,but very foolish ,and I respected them dearly for that fact." I said as we exited the house.

" Where are we going?" Ezra asked

" We are going to my house very far away from here. Your parents knew the empire was coming for them so they wanted you to stay with me so I could keep you safe." I said as we got onto my speeder bike. He didn't say anything for the thirty minutes it took for us to reach my home. We then got off my bike ,and started to walk towards the entrance to my house.

" Don't worry Ezra you're safe now." I said

" Thank you." Ezra said

 **Two years later.**

 _Two years. Two long year of training three kids to fight ,and survive on the streets. Oh boy was it long. These kids are going to be the death of me._ It was now six in the morning the sun was rising ,and the animals were singing or screeching. I then entered the shared bedrooms of Kyle ,Michael ,and Ezra.

" EZRA! KYLE! MICHAEL! GET UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. As I started to yell all three of my students jumped out of their bed ,and landed face first on the hard metal floor.

" Really dad! Again!" Kyle yelled

"This is the fifth time this week." Michael said

" And it is the last time. Until next week." I said with a smile growing on my face.

" Really Walter I think we have had enough." Ezra said

" You guys will never get enough now it's time for your training." I said

" Uh" Michael ,Ezra ,and Kyle said

 **Ten hours later.**

After ten hours of training I gave the three kids the rest of the week off. A day of training usually consists of four hours of parkour training , four hours of hand to hand combat training ,and two hours of jetpack training. _These three kids worked hard every single day ,and they are going to be the three best fighters in the galaxy soon i'll make sure of that._

" Kyle quick the empire is here!" Ezra said as he ran into the room with Michael ,and Kyle.

" Quickly get out through the back door i'll get them out of here quickly." I said as i grabbed my two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols. I then ran towards the entrance of my house where I saw two storm troopers

" What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" I asked

" Were looking for a kid called Ezra Bridger have you seen him?" The storm trooper asked

" No I have not." I said

" Then you wouldn't mind us searching your house then." The storm trooper said

" No I don't mind at all."I said as I moved aside for the two storm troopers. When they got inside my house I raised my two pistols

" You know what I do mind." I said as I shot the two storm troopers in the head.

" All clear!" I yelled

" Shit that was a close one." Ezra said

" Yeah to close. Ezra they were looking for you." I said

" For me? What do they want with me?" Ezra asked

" I don't know ,but whatever it is it can't be good ,which is why you can't stay here any longer." I said

" What!? Why?" Ezra asked

" It's to dangerous for you to be here the empire will only send more patrols here now that this one has gone 'missing'" I said as I walked towards the kitchen ,and put various item of food in a bag.

" Here take these" I said as I handed him the bag of food

" use the things I have taught you ,and survive ,at least until the empire is off my back deal." I said

"Deal." Ezra said with a hint of sadness to his voice

" Don't worry Ezra one way or another you will be safe I promise you that." I said

" Thank you for everything Walter." Ezra said

" No problem Ezra." I said

 **And that is the end of chapter 2 I really hoped you enjoyed it. This chapter is up early because of the amount of views that I had seen this is currently my fastest growing fan fiction with it now having 139 views. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story ,and as always have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Allies

**Ok now this chapter like the one before it is up early ,and I know what you're thinking three chapters in one week every week right every week? No that is not the cause. The reason this chapter is up early is because this morning I got into a fight and I was given in school suspension so I had a lot of time to write this chapter today. Ok so let's get on with this chapter. It takes place One month before the Ghost crew meets Ezra ,and you guys will finally be meeting your main character for the rest of the story Walters son Kyle ,and you will be finally getting descriptions of the characters (yay). This chapter you will meet familiar faces from rebels to.**

 **P.S. A little graphic ,and some death.**

 **Reviews**

1049: Not bad my friend I would like to know if you can give a review on my story **rebels of earth** and menchin it when you do the next chapter please

 **I have read your story ,and I have to say it is very interesting.**

Deathwatchcommando: I like this story!

 **Thank you.**

 **Guest:** This book is pretty interesting please update soon and is this a ezraXsabian

 **Thank you ,but I am sad to say that EzraxSabine will not be in this story sorry ,but after I am done with this A.U. I will make an EzraxSabine story.**

 **Disclaimer: I already told you guys I don't own anything from star wars.**

Kyle Vindicate: Pov

My name is Kyle Vindicate , I am 5,8. I have blue ,and red hair , I have a rare disease where one of my eye color is different than the other , My right eye is blue ,and my left eye is red ,My armour is blue ,and red ,and my weapons are two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols ,and a DC-17m rifle **.** My brother Michael is 5,6 , blue hair ,and eyes , his armour is blue ,and silver ,and his weapons are two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols ,and a DC-15A blaster rifle. My father is 6,3 , Blue eyes ,blue hair ,and has blue ,and green armour. We were a moderately happy family ,but with the empire around there was no such thing as happy there was just surviving. I was walking towards my father's room when it happened.

*BOOM*

There was an explosion towards the front of the house. _What the hell was that._ A few seconds later I saw my father rushing out of his room with his weapons drawn.

" Kyle come with me." Walter said

" Dad what's happening?" I asked

" I don't know ,but I've got a bad feeling about this." Walter said. **( I had to... Sorry)** We ran down the hallway as fast as we could. We heard blaster fire coming from the front of the house. When we got to the front of the house we saw that Michael was being shot at by multiple people.

" Michael get over here. Walter said

" I can't they have me pinned down-" Michael said as a grenade was thrown at his feet.

" Michael RUN!" I yelled

" RUN!" Walter yelled. Michael then started to run ,but two seconds later

*Boom*

The blast sent me ,and my father flying towards the wall behind us.

*Bang*

*Bang*

Me ,and my father hit the wall at the same time. As I looked up I saw my brothers body missing an arm ,and a leg. There was blood all over the floor , the walls ,and even the ceiling.

" Michael!" I yelled

" NO!" My father yelled

" Come on dad we need to kill these bastards." I said as I got up.

" No Kyle we are going to get out of here before you die." Walter said

" Dad I'm not leaving you." I said

" And you're not I will meet up with you at the Bridger house by 5:00 pm if I am not their by then do not wait for me. Promise me Kyle." Walter said

"Dad I'm not-"

" PROMISE Me Kyle!" Walter yelled

" I promise dad." I said

" Then run , run and don't look back." Walter said. I then began to run for the back door. I stopped in my room to get my helmet ,and a small holo disc with an image on it. After I put it on I bolted to the back door where a speeder was waiting there just in case of emergencies. _Dad I swear if you don't survive this I will kill you._ I hopped into the speeder ,and immediately took off towards the main city of Lothal. I began to cry _Michael , Father I will make sure the empire pays dearly for this. I don't know when ,I don't know how ,but I will avenge you._ It took about thirty minutes to reach the main city of Lothal. I then made my way to the Bridger's home which I knew well because I had gone here with Ezra a couple of times to look for his stuff. I waited for two hours ,and my father never came. I then went to a local cantina , to get something to drink.

" What will you be having?" An Ithorian asked me

" Just some water." I said

" Here you go free of charge." He said. I looked at him astonished. _There has to be a catch._

" What's the catch?" I asked

" No catch just by looking at you I can tell you've had a bad day." He said

" Thanks. What's your name?" I asked

" The names Jho. What's your name kid?" Jho asked

" I'm Kyle." I said just as I finished my sentence the television blared with an alert.

" Two rebel sympathizers were caught ,and executed today when they attack an imperial patrol in sector 16. They were hunted down to their home ,and after a long firefight were killed. The names of these two men have been confirmed as Michael ,and Walter Vindicate." The newscaster said

" That's bullshit!" I yelled

" You know those two?" Jho asked

" Know them. Michael was my brother ,and Walter was my father." I said

" Damn kid looks like I was right about you having a bad day." Jho said

" You don't know the half of it. They threw a grenade right at my brother ,and I watched him get blown into pieces." I said

" Shit i'm sorry kid." Jho said

" You don't need to be sorry they're the ones who are going to be sorry." I said

" What do you mean by that?" Jho asked

" After I am done talking with you i'm going to head to the Imperial H.Q. and I am going to kill every last person there." I said

" Kid that's suicide." Jho said

" That may be ,but I am going to avenge my family." I said as I finished my water.

" If I don't die i'll see you later Jho." I said as I exited the bar. Jho then activated his holocommunicator. A man then popped up onto the screen

" Hey Jho what can I do for you?" The man asked

" Kanan I need some help ,a kid is going to attack the imperial H.Q. on Lothal. The kid has a death wish." Jho said

" And you want me to help him." Kanan said

" Yes." Jho said

" What does the kid look like?" Kanan asked

" He is wearing blue ,and red mandalorian armour you should ask Sabine if she knows anything about him." Jho said

" I'll tell her to do a little history lesson." Kanan said

" So does that mean you're going to help him?" Jho asked

" Alright Jho I'll help the kid." Kanan said

" Thank you Kanan." Jho said before hanging up his holocommunicator.

" I hope he gets to that kid before he does something stupid." Jho said. Little did he know that kid was listening in on his conversation with Kanan. _So you called someone to try to protect me. Thats nice old man ,but you should stay out of other people's problems._ I then exited the cantina ,and made my way towards the Imperial H.Q. As soon as I got there I pulled out my blaster pistols ,and aimed them at the two closest storm troopers ,and I got ready to fire.

" Not a smart idea kid." A man said I spun around to see who snuck up behind me when I saw that it was the same man that Jho was talking to ,and another person who was in painted mandalorian armor ,by the shape of the armour I could tell the wearer was a girl.

" And why is that?" I asked

" That is an Imperial H.Q. It is swarming with storm troopers. Jho was right you do have a death wish." Kanan said

" Why would you even consider going up against that? What about your family? Your friends" The girl asked

" My family is dead the Imperials saw to that ,and my friends the Imperial took his family to." I said

" Listen kid I know that you want revenge for what the empire did to your family ,but it is not worth your life." Kanan said

" Then what will I do?" I asked him

" Join me ,and my crew we have a ship with plenty of space for you." Kanan said

" What do you guys do?" I asked

" We fight the empire and help people that are in need." She said.

" Well if you guys fight the empire then i'm in." I said

" Great follow us." Kanan said After that we began walking towards the hangar bay for about five minutes before I decided to get more information out of these two.

" So what's your names?" I asked

" I'm Kanan ,and that's Sabine." He said

" Sabine? You wouldn't happen to be Sabine Wren would you?" I asked remembering her from the time I was training to be an Imperial cadet ( **I will explain later.)**

" Yes that's me... Wait how do you know my name?" Sabine asked

" I'm mandalorian remember." I said

" Ok so how old are you?" Sabine asked

" Sixteen." I said

" Huh so am I." Sabine said.

" So where do you live?" Kanan asked

" I lived in my father's house about thirty minutes away from here." I said

" Where you rich?" Sabine asked

" My father used to work for the Separatists along with his friend Jango Fett so yeah Id say we were rich ,but that never stopped him from teaching us how to be humble." I said

" Wait your father was- "Kanan said

" Yes he was." I said already expecting that question.

" Wait so what happened to your house?" Sabine asked

" The empire." I said. Seeing as talking about it upset me they left it at that. About five minutes passed until we reached the ship.

" Hera we have a new member." Kanan said

" Really dear ,and you didn't even bother to ask me first." Hera said

" Trust me Hera this kid is going to be a great addition to the team." Kanan said

" I'll be the judge of that." A loud voice said

" Quite Zeb if Kanan trusts him then I trust him." Hera said

" Well come on out and meet the kid." Kanan said before deactivating his com.

" Let me guess that was the rest of the crew?" I said

" That's everyone ,but chopper he's our droid." Sabine said

" Oh i'm sure i'll hate him the most." I said in a joking tone

" Oh you haven't even met Zeb yet." Sabine said.

" You'll probably have to be sharing a room with him." Kanan said

" Wait how many turrets do you have on your ship?" I asked

" Two why?" Kanan asked.

" If you don't mind I would like to sleep there." I said

" Why?" Sabine asked intrigued

" Glad you asked. You see I always liked to look up at the stars they always gave me the inspiration to draw." I said

" Wait you're an artist?" Sabine asked

" Yeah. Why are you asking?" I asked

" I was asking because now the Ghost is going to have two artist you ,and me." She said

" Let the best artist win." I said

" Oh she will." Sabine said we both laughed after she said this.

" Well I see you two are getting along. I'm Hera ,and I'm the Captain of this ship." Hera said

" Nice to meet you Hera." I said

" So this is the new recruit eh." Zeb said

" That would be me." I said

" You don't look so tough." Zeb said I cracked a smile when he said that.

" Neither do you fur ball." I said making Sabine laugh ,and making Kanan crack a smile.

" Why you little-" Zeb said as he went to punch me. I dodged to the left ,and grabbed his arm ,and twisted it making him fall onto the ground.

" Like I said you're not that tough." I said

" He told you Zeb." Sabine said as she was laughing

"Karabast who taught you that kid?" Zeb asked

" My father." I said

" Your father must have been some warrior." Zeb said

" Oh he was." I said

" Ok guys lets get back on the Ghost i'm starting to think that were being watch." Hera said

" I agree." I said. We all then began to board the Ghost ,but little did they know that their was an Imperial probe recording their entire meeting.

 **Imperial H.Q**

There were two Imperial officers standing in a room watching a holorecording of the meeting between the rebels ,and the new recruit.

" What do you make of this Agent Kallus?" Aresko asked.

" What I make of this is that this rebel cell has just gotten more dangerous commandant." Agent Kallus said

 **Ok so that was chapter 3 sorry for using the 'I've got a bad feeling about this' quote .I would like to thank all of you for reading my story ,and as always have a great day. Also if you want to read some interesting stories check out Rebels of Earth ,and Star Wars Rebels Starkiller , they are both good stories.**


	4. Chapter 4 Disturbing past

**Hey guys here is chapter 4 the first part of the chapter is set 1 to 2 hours after the end of chapter 3 ,and the second part is set one month after Kyle joined the crew. Now the reason I did the one month time skip was because I wanted Ezra to be more involved in the story as soon as possible so let's get right into the story. Also there will be more time skips in the future.**

 **Reviews**

LightingCBoldt: Hello it's the guest that was in this chapter so what is the name of the ezraXsabin book and when should we see this book and thank you for answering my question it means a lot and if you do decide to do that again just call me LightingCBoldt and this book is Really good keep up the good work Your fan LightingCBoldt

 **Thank you** **LightingCBoldt** **that book will be out after I either finish my first story or this one. I am sorry ,but I have not thought of a name for that book yet.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything besides my O.C. characters**

It had been two hours since I had joined the Ghost crew. They were going to get some information from a man named Vizago. I was sitting in a chair in one of the turret rooms when the ship entered hyperspace. I then began to hear footsteps behind me.

*Clank*

*Clank*

" Thought you guys were talking to Vizago?" I said as I turned around ,and saw Sabine.

"We were. We just got some information on a cargo transport with valuable supplies." Sabine said

" Nice." I said.

" Beautiful isn't it?" Sabine asked

" Hyperspace is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Almost nothing can match its beauty" I said

" So are you ever going to tell me your name?" Sabine asked

" Ok I guess its fair enough that you guys know my name. My name is Kyle...Kyle Vindicate." I said. I then noticed Sabine had a shocked look on her face.

" Your part of clan Vindicate of house Pike?" Sabine asked in an obviously shocked tone.

" Yeah it's no big deal." I said

" No big deal your clan is one of the most powerful clans in all of Mandalore." Sabine said

" Was one of the most powerful clans Sabine. My father is dead everything he worked to create was destroyed when he died." I said

" So how exactly did you end up on Lothal?" Sabine asked

" Well shortly before the clone wars ended my father decided to create a house on Lothal ,but after he heard the new about Jango Fett he decided to leave me ,and my brother with my mother." I said

" Your mother?" Sabine asked

" Yeah she had some of my father's best soldiers train me ,and Michael for a couple of years. Then my father had gotten over the loss of his friend ,and started to take care of us when me ,and my brother were six." I said

" So what happened after that?" Sabine asked

" Well I had made friends with this kid named Ezra my father was taking care of him for a couple of years after the empire arrested his family." I said

" That must have been rough." Sabine said

" Oh that's not even the full story. When I was ten ,and he was nine the Imperials came knocking at our door looking for Ezra. My father killed the two storm troopers ,and made their deaths look like it was an accident. After that he told Ezra that it was no longer safe there ,and that he would contact him when the heat died down." I said

" Let me guess the heat never died down." Sabine said

" You would be correct. In fact it got so bad that my father had to take us to Mandolare when I was eleven. We stayed their for four years. When I was twelve me ,and my brother were put into two separate Mandalorian Imperial academies. We were both given fake names my brother was Trent Sapientiae ,and my fake name was Lux Bellum." I said as soon as I said my fake name Sabine's eyes widen with shock. _Finally she recognizes me._

" No way there is no way you are Lux Bellum." She said

" I'll prove it." I said as I stood up from my chair. I then took off my helmet revealing my face.

" I might not have the same hair color ,but I do have the same eyes." I said as I pointed to my eyes.

" You have got to be kidding me." Sabine said as she punched me in the shoulder?

" Hey what was that for?" I asked

" That was for lying to me." Sabine said

" What you don't like the fact that the person who is better than you in almost anything is now joining your crew." I said in a joking tone

" Why you… Wait what am I better at than you?" Sabine asked

" Well " I said as I leaned up against the doorway

" You were always better than me at art."

" Did you just admit that I was better than you at something? Ok what have you done with Lux Bellum?" Sabine asked I smiled when she said that.

" What i'm still the same guy just less competitive thanks to my father." I said

" What happened to your brother ,and your father?" Sabine asked

" The empire attacked our home. My brother was killed by an explosion he lost his right arm ,and leg ,and my father told me to leave. I never saw him die." I said

" I'm sorry." Sabine said

" Don't be it's the empire who is going to be sorry." I said

" Wait what happened to your mother?" Sabine asked

" When I was eleven my father got the news that she was executed for speaking out against the empire." I said

" So the empire destroyed everything that belonged to your family?" Sabine said

" They didn't destroy everything this holodisk is all I have left to remember them." I said as I pulled a small circular device out of my pocket. I then placed it into a slot next to the seat. An image of me ,my father ,my brother ,and Ezra popped up in front of the seat.

" I'm the one on the left ,my friend Ezra is the one in the middle ,my brother Michael is the one on the right ,and my father is the one above Ezra." I said

" Did you ever find Ezra?" Sabine asked

" No after we came back we spent a year looking for him. Either he was captured and or killed, or he got so good at hiding that even we couldn't find him." I said then Hera's voice echoed throughout the ship

" Sabine ,Kanan ,Zeb prepare your things were approaching the transport." Hera said

" We will have to continue this talk later." I said

" See you later Kyle." Sabine said as she left the room. _Ezra if you're out there you better not be dead._

 **One month later.**

I had been with the Ghost crew for a whole month ,and I had changed for the better by being with these people. They had taught me so much like no matter what always help those who cannot help themselves. We were on a simple mission for Vizago there were three Imperial speeder bikes loaded with food ,and blasters. The food would be given to the people at Tarkin town a town where people who were kicked out of their home by the empire went ,and the blasters would be sold to Vizago. Everything was going fine up until this one kid jumped onto one of the speeder bikes ,and stole our cargo. I was overlooking the whole scene from the rooftops so when he started to get away I activated my jet pack ,and began to chase after him.

" Specter six you have any idea where he's going?" Kanan asked

" Yeah Specter one he's heading towards the old radio tower straight ahead of you." I said

" Nice work Specter six now head back to the Ghost i'll deal with the kid." Kanan said

" Got it Specter one." I said I then diverted my course from the kid's direction to the direction of the Ghost. After twenty seconds I had reached and entered the Ghost ,and I saw Zeb ,and Sabine organizing the supplies.

" That kid has some nerves." I said

" You got that right." Sabine said

" Doesn't matter what the kid's got if Kanan catches him I'm going to end him." Zeb said. We then heard Kanan's voice coming from my com link.

" This is Specter one I need a lift." Kanan said. We then picked up Kanan ,and continued to pursue the kid. We then saw the kids speeder bike get blown up.

" The kid is down." I said

" Kyle deal with the tie." Kanan said I then started to shoot at the tie until finally it exploded.

" You want a ride?" Kanan asked. The kid then looked past the Ghost to see four tie fighters

" Kid you have a better option? Come on" Kanan asked again. The kid then ran to the crate beside him picked it up ,and ran towards the Ghost.

" Leave the crate you'll never make it!" Kanan yelled. The kid then jumped in the air reaching the Ghost with the crate in hand.

" Whoa." Kanan said. Kanan ,and the kid then brought the crate inside the Ghost. Zeb then took the cover off the crate to reveal that it was full of blasters.

" Whoa do you have any idea what these are worth on the black market?" The kid said as he picked one of the blasters up

" I do actually." Kanan said

" Don't get any ideas." Zeb said as he took the blaster from the kid's hand.

" These are mine." The kid said

" If you hadn't gotten in our way." Zeb said

" To bad I got to them first." The kid said as his ,and Zeb's faces got closer to each other. Kanan then walked up to them.

" It's not whose first ,but whose last." Kanan said as he pulled them apart.

" Keep an eye on our friend here." Kanan said as he climbed up the latter.

 **That's the end of chapter 4 in the next chapter Kyle will reunite with Ezra ,and who knows what will happen after that. Ok just to sum up any confusion some of the time gap will be told in other chapters. Ok that about ends it here ,and as always have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5 Reunited

**Hey guys this is chapter 5 I hope you all like it ,and as always have a great day.**

When I entered the cockpit I noticed that Kanan ,and Hera were talking.

" Hey Kanan did we get the kid?" I asked

" Yeah he's down there along with Sabine ,and Zeb." Kanan said

" Alright now I get to see the guy who stole our stuff." I said

" How did a kid trip you guys up?" Hera asked

" He jumped on one of the speeders after we took out the storm troopers." I said. I then looked over to one of the screens on the wall of the ship that was behind Kanan.

" Uh Kanan where's the kid?" I asked

" Zeb ,and Sabine are watching him. Their in the cargo hold." Kanan said

" Are you sure about that?" I asked pointing to the video screen where the kid was nowhere in sight. Kanan then took out his comlink.

" Of course I am..." Kanan then looked at the screen I was pointing at. Kanan then reached for his communicator.

" Zeb where's the kid?" Kanan asked

" Calm down chief he's in….Oh no" Zeb said Kanan sighed

" Zeb where is he?" Kanan asked

" Well… He is still in the ship." Zeb said

" Oh he's in the ship alright." Sabine said

" Very creative. Sounds like someone I used to know." Hera said. Kanan then got up ,and sighed

" Come on Kyle we need to make room for the Ghost to get out of here." Kanan said as he left the cockpit. I then got up ,and headed for the second turret. When I was about half way there I ran into Sabine.  
" I got it this time Sabine." I said

" Are you sure? The last time you took control you missed about every shot." Sabine said

" I told you I got very little sleep that night." I said in a frustrated tone. I then entered the room to see the same kid who almost stole our stuff sitting in the chair.

" Woah." The kid said. I grabbed his shoulder ,and tossed him out of the chair ,and towards the hallway behind me.

" Sorry kid ,but let the professionals handle this." I said as I sat down at the controls of the turret. Sabine ,and Zeb then entered the room. After Zeb noticed the kid he grabbed him.

" You're not going anywhere this time Lothrat." Zeb said. Hera's voice then echoed throughout the ship

" Calculations complete ,but we need an opening." Hera said

" Don't worry I found one." I said as I destroyed a tie fighter that was flying straight at the turret. The Ghost then entered hyperspace.

" Nice shot." Sabine said

" Thanks Sabine." I said I then went up to the kid

" So you're the kid that caused this whole mess?" I asked

" Yeah thats me." The kid said

" You've got some guts kid. What's your name?" I asked

" Ezra." Ezra said. My eyes then went wide. _No it can't be._

" Ezra? Are you by any chance Ezra Bridger?" I asked

" Yeah that me. Why do you ask?" Ezra asked

" Don't you recognize me?" I asked

" Not so much." Ezra said

" Ezra you insult me." I said as I took off my helmet

" I mean you haven't seen me for six years ,but I had expected you to at least remember your best friend."

" Holy shit Kyle!" Ezra yelled

" Wait this is the kid you've been having us search for?" Sabine asked

" Yeah Sabine. Looks like my father's training paid off for you Ezra." I said as I patted him on the back.

" Are you kidding it's the reason I'm still alive." Ezra said

" It's so good to finally know that you've been safe Ezra." I said

" Well it's good to know that after the a whole month of searching that you know that your friend is still alive." Sabine said

" Wait a whole month I never thought that you could survive a whole month away from your brother or your father." Ezra said as he laughed

" ….Ezra you had no way of knowing this so I'll just be blunt with you. Michael ,and my father are dead." I said Ezra then stopped laughing ,and his eyes went wide with shock.

" How... How did th.. they die?" Ezra asked

" The empire blew Michael up ,and my father told me to leave before he died." I said

" Kyle I'm so sorry." Ezra said as he placed a hand on my shoulder

" Ok Ezra I'll be back I need to go talk to Kanan. Zeb watch Ezra ,and Sabine make sure Zeb doesn't kill him ,and Ezra don't do anything that gets you in trouble." I said as I exited the room. I then began to walk to Kanan's room. _I hope I can convince him to let Ezra join the team._ Right as I reached Kanan's room I felt the Ghost land. _Dammit I'll have to talk to him later then._ I then began to walk to the cargo bay when I saw Hera ,and Kanan leaving.

" Kanan wait up." I said

" What is it Kyle?" Kanan said

" I need to talk to you about something." I said

" Can it wait we need to deliver these crates to Vizago." Kanan said

" No it really can't." I said

" Fine we'll talk on the way to meet Vizago." Kanan said

" Ok." I said

" So what do you want to talk about?" Hera asked

" It's about the kid. It turns out I know him." I said

" Who is he?" Kanan asked

" It's the kid i've been looking for Ezra." I said

" Oh you have got to be kidding me." Kanan said as he put his hand to his face.

" Kyle what does this have to do with Ezra?" Hera asked

" I wanted to ask you if he could join us." I said

" Ok Kyle we'll think about it." Hera said

 **Two minutes later.**

After two minutes we began to see the silhouette of a ship. As we got closer we saw that their were droids patrolling the grounds ,then a Devaronian walked up to me ,Hera ,and Kanan

" Hello my friends I see you brought my blasters ?" The Devaronian asked

" Where's the money?" I asked Vizago then laughed.

" Finally someone on your crew understands business. Don't worry kid I have your money." Vizago said he then handed Kanan a handful of credits. Kanan then looked up at Vizago.

" Keep going." Kanan said

" I could or I could give you some information you've been after for a while." Vizago said

" The Wookies?" Hera asked

" The Wookies." Vizago said

" Where are they?" Kanan asked

" There on an Imperial transport here are the flight plans." Vizago said as he handed Kanan a data pad.

" Looks like we're all done here." Kanan said

" Yes it appears that way. Next time you need credits come to me." Vizago said ,as he got onto his ship.

" Well that went better than expected." Hera said while smiling

" You could say that again. Looks like things are starting to get better for us." Kanan said

" Hera , Kanan let's get back to the Ghost as fast as we can we have some Wookies to save." I said as I started to run back to the Ghost.

" Kyle wait up." Kanan said

" I'll see you back at the Ghost." I said as I began to run faster. After two minutes I arrived back at the Ghost I noticed that the ramp was still down. _Zeb you had one job_. I then entered the ship. My stomach then started to rumble. _Damn when did I last eat? Oh right just before the mission to steal the crates._ I then began to walk towards the kitchen. _I hope they have some food left._ As I reached the kitchen I open the door and saw Sabine filling a cup with some water.

" Oh hi Sabine." I said as I entered the room. I then took off my helmet ,and placed it on the table.

" Hi Kyle." She replied I then began to check the cupboards in the kitchen

" Have you seen any Jogan fruits?" I asked

" Yeah here's one." Sabine said as she tossed me a jogan.

" Thanks." I said as I caught the jogan. I then grabbed a glass ,and started to fill it with water.

" So how did the meeting with Vizago go?" Sabine asked

" Better than expected we got the information about the Wookies." I said

" Nice." Sabine said as she took a sip from her cup.

" So any problems with Ezra?" I asked as I took a bite of my Logan

" None that I know of." Sabine said

" Good the less trouble he gets into the better it will be." I said

" You've got that right remember when you almost blew Zeb ,and Kanan up?" Sabine said while cracking a smile.

" Hey I already told you that was an accident. How was I supposed to know that the turret was loaded when it wasn't supposed to be." I said

" Well you're the weapons 'expert' you're supposed to know that stuff." Sabine said

" Well miss high ,and mighty when you learn how to fix a turret you let me know." I said

" Miss high ,and mighty I like the sound of that." Sabine said jokingly.

" Don't even think about it." I said

" Ok mister cocky when you learn how to make better explosives than I do you let me know." Sabine said

" You know I will Sabine ,because the day I make better explosives is the day you become a weapons expert." I said Sabine then started to laugh.

" The day you make better explosives is the day I die." Sabine said

" Eh you're probably right…" I then looked at the floor.

" Huh my...My father always said my brother was better at explosives." My eyes then started to water. Sabine then walked over to me ,and put her hand on my shoulder. I then looked up.

" I'm sorry about what the empire did to your family Kyle I know first hand what that is like ,and I promise you we will have our revenge." Sabine said. The door to the kitchen then opened ,and Ezra walked in.

" Heeey Kyle. Am I interrupting something?" Ezra asked.

" What did you do?" I asked while I crossed my arms

" What!? I have done nothing. I am insulted that you…" I started to shake my head.

" Ok fine I kinda broke into Kanan's room." He finished

" Really Ezra I thought I told you to not do anything to get yourself in trouble." I said

" Kyle you know me I never listen." Ezra said jokingly. I then heard the door open a second time.

" Sabine ,Kyle Kanan wants us in the common room. You stay put." Zeb then patted Chopper.

" If he does anything zap him."

" Ezra don't do anything stupid." I said

" Ok I won't." Ezra said. Me ,Sabine ,and Zeb then walked out of the kitchen.

 **Ok guys that was the end of chapter 5 I hope you all liked it. Happy mother's day everyone ,and as always have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6 A friend in need

**Hey guys this is chapter 6 in the story ,and just to tell you ahead of time I will be skipping some of the episodes ,and events in Star wars Rebels where I feel that the story would relatively stay the same.**

 **P.S. I am skipping the mission briefing in this chapter because it would just play out the same so we are starting off when the Ghost crew boarded the ship. Also I would like to thank everyone ,because this story has reached over 1k views so far ,and I would like to thank you all for reading this story.**

 **Reviews:**

 **LightingCBoldt: Very good chapters please update soon and can I try to come up with a suggestion for the name of the story your fan LightingCBoldt.**

 _Thank you I will be sure to update more frequently when school is done in about twenty or so days I will have a lot more free time on my hands ,and I will be sure to update it more._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Me ,Kanan ,Sabine , Chopper ,and Zeb were waiting by a door on the side of the Ghost. We were going to trick the guards that Zeb was a Wookiee ,and then break the prisoners out.

" You guys ready?" Kanan asked as we connected to the other ship.

" I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said the door then opened ,and we were faced with two storm troopers.

" That things not a Wookiee." The guard on the right said

" Haven't you ever seen a rare hairless Wookiee before?" Kanan asked Zeb then growled making a sound similar to that of a Wookiee.

" Oh forget it." Zeb said he then punched the two guards causing them both to fall to the ground.

" Told you they wouldn't buy it." Zeb said as he stepped onto the ship

" Zeb next time give them about ten more seconds before you do that." I said

" I would ,but it's just something about the feel of their helmets on my fist haha." Zeb said

" Ok you know the plan move out." Kanan said me ,Sabine ,and Chopper went right ,and Kanan ,and Zeb went left.

" So Sabine this plan is definitely one of the craziest Kanan's ever come up with huh." I said  
" You forgot creative." Sabine said after about one minute of running we reached the gravity controls.

" Alright Sabine I'll hack the panel ,and you place the bombs." I said

" Ok." Sabine said I then reached for my com-link

" Specter one we've reached our objective any updates on your end?" I asked I waited for a response ,but nothing came. I then looked over to Sabine who was almost done placing the bombs.

" Sabine I've got a bad feeling about this." I said

" Why?" Sabine asked

" I can't reach Kanan so either my com is broken or their jamming them ." I said

" Dammit." Sabine said

" Chopper get on that gravity generator." I said Chopper then grumbled

" Chopper stop complaining ,and do you job ,and turn the artificial gravity off." I said after about ten more seconds I was ready to turn of the gravity.

" Ok Sabine now!" I said ,me Sabine ,and Chopper then began to float up into the air.

" Ok the gravity should be out for two minutes." I said

" Got it." Sabine said she then placed three more bombs on the control panel. We then exited the room. We then made our ways down one of the many hallways on the ship. Me ,Sabine ,and Chopper then stopped we were right by the entrance to the Ghost.

" 5..4..Get ready.. 2..1" Sabine said we then dropped to the ground. Kanan ,Ezra ,and Zeb then appeared right in front of us.

" Where are the Wookiees?" Sabine asked

" No Wookies. Sabine man the nose gun ,Kyle you man the rear gun Chop tell Hera to take off." Kanan said

" Got it boss." I said

" Uh right." Sabine said I then ran towards the rear gun. I sat down in the seat ,and waited for the ship to unconnected from the ship. After about five more seconds of waiting the Ghost unconnected from the ship ,and began to engage the hyperdrive. I then realized that we were inside a Star Destroyer.

" Attention rebel ship. Surrender or be destroyed. This is your first ,and last warning" An Imperial officer said

" Blow it out your exhaust vent...Literally Sabine." Hera said I then saw fire coming out of the bottom of a Star Destroyer.

" Ugh I can't see it from here how'd it look?" Sabine asked

" Trust me Sabine it looked as magnificent as always." I said the Ghost then entered hyperspace. I then began to walk towards the cockpit. I saw Sabine ,and Kanan in front of me.

" The whole thing was a setup." Kanan said while taking a seat.

" You think Vizago was in on it?" Sabine asked while taking off her helmet.

" I wouldn't be surprised." I said as I took off my helmet.

" Well he would sell his own mother to Jawa's for a couple credits ,but were a source of income for him good odds he didn't know." Hera said Zeb then walked into the room.

" That kid did alright." Hera said

" He did ok." Kanan said

" Wait where is he?" I asked

" I uh thought he was with you." Zeb said with a shaky voice.

" Zeb if you hurt him I swear I'll-" I said

" I didn't do anything to him. That I.S.B. agent grabbed him." Zeb said

" What!" Hera yelled

" The kid got grabbed ok." Zeb said

" GARAZEB ORRELIOS!" Hera yelled.

" Oh come on we were going to dump him off anyway. This saves us fuel. They'll go easy on him he's just a kid." Zeb said

" We have to go back for him." Hera said

" No. No. No. No way you cannot be serious." Zeb said

" It's our fault he was their." Hera said

" Come on Hera we just met this kid were not going back for him." Zeb said

" Zeb you may have just met him ,but I have known him for years ,and if I say he's trustworthy then you better believe he's trustworthy. And second he got grabbed telling us that it was a trap." I said

" Kyle ,and Hera are right Zeb we need to go back for him." Sabine said Chopper then grumbled.

" What? What did he say?" Zeb asked

" Then it's settled we're going to rescue Ezra." Hera said

" Thank you Hera ,Sabine you don't know how much this means to me." I said

" I do Kyle he's the closest thing you have to your real family." Sabine said the Ghost then exited hyperspace I then noticed that the Star Destroyed hadn't moved from the area that we last encountered it.

" Ok the Ghost shouldn't be picked up by their scanners." Hera said. After about a minute we were inside one of the hangers on the ship. The ramp to enter the Ghost then dropped. Me ,Sabine ,Kanan ,and Zeb got off the Ghost to search for Ezra.

" Find Ezra I'll be ready." Hera said we then ran towards the only opened corridor. Sabine then started to paint something on the ground. After she finished she caught up with the group.

" Hold this bay till we get back." Kanan said

" And this time try not to leave until everyone's back aboard." Sabine said

" That was not my fault." Zeb said

" Well that's debatable." A man said he then dropped down in front of Zeb. The man was wearing ,an orange jumpsuit while wearing a storm trooper helmet. Zeb then punched him in the face. The man the stumbled back ,and took off his helmet ,and it turned out to be Ezra.

" First you ditch me then you hit me." Ezra said

" How was I supposed to know it was you? You were wearing a bucket." Zeb said just as Zeb finished his sentence three imperials appeared from behind a corner ,and started chasing us. Ezra threw his helmet ,and started to run towards the ghost. Kanan then lifted his com-link to his face.

"Specter one to Ghost were leaving." Kanan said he then turned around ,and started firing. Me ,and Sabine then took out our blasters ,and started to fire. After we took ,about four of them out we started to run towards the Ghost. As we went up the ramp to the Ghost I we past Hera who was now firing at the Imperials. Ezra then came flying up from the ramp. As the ramp closed I looked over to Sabine.

" Now." I said Sabine then clicked the button on the detonator.

*BOOM*

" Ok Hera it's time to get out of here." Kanan said the Ghost then took off from the ground ,and exited the Star Destroyer. After we exited the ship we engaged hyperspace. I then looked at Ezra.

" Hey Ezra follow me Hera wants to see you." I said

" Ok." Ezra said

" Hey Ezra I forgot to ask you when Zeb punched you ,but how was the fall?" I asked while cracking a smile.

" Kyle please get better at making jokes or I will kill you." Ezra said while smiling.

 **Ok guys that is the end of this chapter ,and I have to say this now I will not be showing what happened at the Spice mines of kessle just because I feel like everything would stay the same. Also the next chapter will be out early ,because I have a school trip that will take up all of memorial day weekend. Well that is it for updates ,and as always have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7 A nightmare gone right

**So this is chapter 7 ,and as promised it is out early. I hope you all have a good memorial day weekend ,and as always have a great day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels ,but if I did I would have brought back Echo.**

 **P.S. I might get some facts wrong in this chapter ,and the next one ,so plz don't hate me**

 **Reviews:**

 **LightingCBoldt: great chapter cant what till the next one your fan LightingCBoldt**

Thank you for constantly reviewing ,and I hope you like the rest of the chapters.

P.S. Viewer discretion is advised if you do not like fluff then skip the seconds half of this chapter lol.

Twas the night that Ezra joined our crew we had rescued the Wookiees ,and Ezra joined the crew so it was a pretty good day. I had fallen asleep in the chair in the turret room. I expected to have a night of dreamless sleep. I couldn't have been more wrong. My dream started out with me waking up in my bed at my home on Lothal. I immediately got up ,and ran to my father's room. When I go there I saw my brother standing in the rooms doorway.

" Michael is that you?" I asked Michael then turned to face me. I then noticed that his chest peice had black marks on them ,and I also noticed that his right arm ,and leg were replaced with robotic prosthetics. My eyes went wide as he reached his right hand up ,and grabbed my throat.

" What's wrong Kyle you look surprised?" Michael asked

" Michael stop please." I begged

" Why should I? You left me to die I am still alive I'm being experimented on." Michael said

" No you weren't you were blown up." I said

" No I never died our father made a deal with the empire to save ,my life now he's rotting in a cell because you ran!" Michael yelled as he put his left hand on my throat ,and squeezed harder.

" Michael… Please." I said weakly

" You will face a fate worse than death Kyle I promise you that. Everyone you love will die. Our father will die. Ezra will die. Sabine will die. And hell even I will die." Michael said

" You're Wrong…. If you…Are alive…. Then I'll… I'll rescue you." I choked out.

" If you want to find us go to the Bakura Imperial prison ,and locate prisoner 627." Michael said he then started to squeeze even harder on my throat.

" Goodbye brother." Michael said the last thing I remember before everything turned to black was my brother choking me. I then lunged out of my seat so fast that I fell out of the chair ,and hit the metal floor.

*crash*

" Ow." I said as I got up. I then looked around what was my temporary room. ' _I really need to get some money to pay for a ship of my own.'_. I then started to walk to the kitchen. ' _Dammit why is it so cold in here?'_ I then looked down to see that I was wearing shorts ,and a short sleeve shirt. ' _Oh right.'_ When I got to the kitchen I checked the clock. ' _5:30 great since I'm not going to be able to go back asleep I might as well just do this'_ I then went to the closest faucet ,and turned on the cold water. I then cupped my hands together ,and waited for them to be filled with water. 'Ok 3..2..1' I then splashed the water on my face. I then realized my mistake.

" Dammit why did I use cold water." I said I then heard the door to the kitchen open.

" Hello?" A female voice said I then turned around to see Sabine standing in the doorway. She was wearing black pants ,and a blue shirt.

" Sabine what are you doing up?" I asked

" I could ask you the same question." Sabine said she then walked over to the cupboard ,and got a glass. She then turned ,and looked at me.

" So are you going to tell me why you are splashing water on your face?" Sabine asked my face then began to turn a shade of red.

" I had a rough night." I said

" What happened?" Sabine asked

" I was back in my old house ,and I saw my brother. He was wearing his armour ,but he had a black mark on his chest peice ,and his right arm ,and leg were made of robotic prosthetic's. He then started choking me ,and telling me how he ,and my father were still alive. And then he said to go to the Bakura Imperial prison ,and find prisoner 627." I said Sabine's eyes went wide.

" Are you sure he said Bakura?" Sabine asked

" Yes I'm sure. Why is something wrong?" I asked

" Bakura is a space station used as a prison. It is where all the clone wars era prisoners are located." Sabine said

" My father must be their he fought in the clone wars." I said

" Kyle don't get your hopes up ,but I will look up his id number In the imperial prison list." Sabine said ,she then grabbed a data-pad ,and started searching through the names.

" Ah here it is prisoner 627." Sabine said as she handed me the data-pad. My eyes then went wide.

" The information says that he was a Mandalorian who worked for the Separatists this has to be my father." I said while smiling.

" Kyle weren't their other Mandalorians who worked for the Separatists during the clone wars?" Sabine asked

" No their was only one other Mandalorian who worked for the Separatists ,and his name was Jango Fett ,but he was killed during the siege of Coruscant." I said

" I'll tell Hera about this when she wakes up." Sabine said I then looked down at my feet.  
" What's wrong Kyle?" Sabine asked I then looked up at her.

" I just realized something." I said Sabine then raised an eyebrow.

" What?" Sabine asked

" I realized that beside Ezra there's one more person who I consider to be like family to me." I said my face then began to turn a shade of light red.

" Who is it?" Sabine asked while raising an eyebrow.

" Well it's you." I said as my face began to turn an even darker shade of red.

" Why do you see me as family Kyle?" Sabine asked

" It's because we have so much in common… I mean I feel that Ezra is like my brother because we were raised together ,and I feel like you're part of my family because you know what it is like to have your family hate you for who you are." I said Sabine then smiled

" I'm just making a complete fool of myself now aren't I?"

" Well not a complete fool." Sabine said as she came closer , she then put her arms around my neck ,and kissed me on the lips. My eyes then went wide for a few seconds ,and then I started to return the kiss. After a few seconds we stopped kissing to breath.

" Didn't know you felt that way about me." I said as I smiled. Sabine then hit me in the arm.

" Maybe if you paid a little more attention you would have." Sabine said in a playful tone. The door to the kitchen then opened ,and someone walked in. My eyes went wide when I saw who it was Ezra. 'Oh great know I'm not going to hear the end of this.'

" Am I interrupting something?" Ezra asked while cracking a smile I then let go of Sabine.

" Yes. yes you are now can you please leave?" I asked Ezra's face then looked shocked.

" Kyle I… I thought we were friends." He said in a jocking tone.

" Well we're not when it's this early in the morning." I said

" Ok fine I'm going ,but don't cause any trouble you two." Ezra said while laughing.

" We're not going to hear the end of this are we?" Sabine said

" You know it." I said

" Is he always like that?" Sabine asked

" Yeah. Sabine I'm sorry about Ezra." I said

" You don't have to apologize you did nothing wrong." Sabine said

" Soooo. About that kiss does that mean we're in a relationship?" I asked expecting to be shot down.

" Maybe ,Maybe not." Sabine said while smiling.

" Huh you're as cryptic as ever." I said

" Why thank you." Sabine said in a joking tone

" Sabine seriously though would… Would you… Sorry I'm kind of bad at this sort of thing." I said

" No worries ,and Kyle." Sabine said

" Yeah?" I asked

" I would like to go out with you." Sabine said while putting her arms around me ,and began kissing me on the lips.

 **Ok guys that is the end of chapter 7 ,and please the fans of Ezra x Sabine please don't hunt me down I am already being hunted by fans of a couple in my other story so I would appreciate it if I wasn't hunted down ,by you guys either. Alright so the next chapter will be the prison break ,and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8 Prison break part I

**Ok guys this is chapter 8 ,and this chapter is mostly about the prison break ,and locating prisoner 627. To be honest I am curious of who you guys think is 627 most of you are probably wrong ,but who knows I sure don't. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter ,and as always have a great day. This chapter might be a little short ,but I promise I will have the next one out early.**

 **Reviews:**

 **LightingCBoldt: Great chapter love it Evan more because the day this chapter came out is the day I asked my crush out and she said yes so this chapter is 100X better. Keep up the good work your fan LightingCBoldt.**

Congratulations I am glad you like the chapter ,and I hope you have good luck in your relationship.

 **AggieFan15: blatant mw2 reference. we need to find price!**

I am glad someone noticed the 627 I knew mw2 fans would spot it right away.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It had been about six hours since I had woken up. Me ,Sabine ,and Hera came up with a plan to get into Bakura prison unnoticed ,although getting out would be another story. Me ,Sabine , Ezra ,and Kanan would sneak in as bounty hunters ,and pretending to hand over Zeb. We would then knock them out ,and steal their uniforms. We would then locate prisoner 627. We then exited hyperspace ,and I finally saw how massive the space station was.

" Sabine ,Ezra ,Zeb ,Kanan you ready?" I asked

" I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Zeb said

" Yep." Ezra said

" Sure." Kanan said

" You bet I am." Sabine said after about one minute the Ghost attacked with the space station. Four stormtroopers then walked up the ramp leading to the Ghost.

" Your message said you had a Lasat. I guess I shouldn't have doubted you to be honest I thought they were all wiped out." The first trooper said

" How much you going to pay us?" I asked

" It depends on how much is he worth." The second trooper said

" Shut it. I told you let me handle the talking!" The first trooper yelled the ramp of the Ghost then closed behind the four troopers

" It's a trap!" The first trooper said ,but it was too late. I then drew my two pistols ,and shot two of them in the chest. Sabine then took out the other two troopers.

" Nice." I said I then started to take off one of the stormtroopers armour. It took about five minutes ,but we took of their armour ,and tied them up. We also spent a good amount of that time getting the blaster stains of the armour ,but when it was finally off we exited the ship.

" Ok Sabine have you found the location of 627?" I asked

" Yeah he's on the fourth floor ,we need to take an elevator ,and then walk right." Sabine said

" Hey guys I have an idea." Ezra said

" What is it?" I asked curiously

" We release the prisoners on floors one ,two ,and three ,and draw the stormtroopers from the fourth floor that way it will be easier to escape." Ezra said

" Good idea Ezra you ,and Kanan go do that me ,and Sabine will find 627." I said

" Alright ,but remember keep your mind on the mission ,and not on each other." Ezra said smiling.

" Ezra shut up." Me ,and Sabine said at the same time.

" Alright alright I will." Ezra said Ezra ,and Kanan then started to go towards the warden's office ,and me , Sabine ,and Chopper got into the elevator. I hit the button to go to the fourth floor.

" Sometimes that kid gets on my nerves." Sabine said

" That's Ezra alright ,but he is a good person." I said

" Oh I have no doubt about that he is just really really annoying." Sabine said

" Oh trust me that nothing." I said as I smiled. Then something started flashing red on Sabines data-pad. She then picked it up.

" Uh oh." Sabine said

" What's wrong?" I asked

" Prisoner 627 has been moved to torture room four." She said

" We have to get their quick." I said the door to the elevator then opened we then went left towards the torture rooms. It took about four minutes ,but when we got there we saw two stormtroopers standing outside the room with a prisoner. They then opened the door ,and went inside.

" That must be 627." I said

" Let's go get him." Sabine said w'e then ran up to the door. It was locked.

" Did you pack the explosive?" I asked

" Of course I did." Sabine said Sabine then planted the explosive on the door.

" Three...Two...One… Blow it!" I yelled Sabine then detonated the bomb. The door to the room then exploded.

*Bang*

Walter Vindicate: Pov

Location: Bakura Imperial Prison. Torture room # 4.

' How long have I been here? A month? Two months? A year? Well however long I've been here the dam Imps have yet to break me. I think they need to get their money back on those training droids.' The door to the room then opened.

" So another Imperial try your best ,but they've yet to crack me." I said as I smiled

" Oh I'm not here to torture you Walter. I am civilized enough to know that is a savage ,but useful tactic." The voice said

" Who are you?" I asked

" I am not surprised you don't remember me it has been a long time ,about a month or so." The voice said the man then stepped out of the darkness to reveal a face he knew all too well.

" Ah Agent Kallus what a surprise. What brings you all the way out here?" I asked

" I wanted to inform you about your son." Kallus said

" Has his condition improved?" I asked

" Yes it has ,but I wasn't talking about Michael." He said my eyes then widened

" What did you do to Kyle!" I shouted. Kallus then smiled

" I haven't done anything to the boy. In fact he is probably more healthy than ever." Kallus said

" What do you mean by that?" I asked

" He has joined with a small rebel cell that operates on Lothal. The current members of the cell are Hera syndulla Twi'lek fighter pilot ,Kanan Jarrus ex Jedi padawan , Garazeb Orrelios survivor of the massacre of Lasan , a kid calling himself Jabba the hut whose real Identity is unknown yet, and finally a person you ,and your family know all too well Sabine Wren of clan Vizsla." Kallus said as he smiled. I then began to laugh.

" Ha if you think that scares me then you are a fool Agent Kallus I had intended for the two of them to meet for a long time her father is a friend of mine." I said

" You are the true fool Walter ,and besides there's another person who wants to talk to you. Let him in!" Kallus said the door to the room then opened ,and three people walked in. Two of the people where storm troopers ,and the last on was a man wearing an orange prison uniform. My eyes went wide as I realized who it was.

" You. It can't be." I said then I heard a huge explosion.

*Bang*

 **Ok guys so this is the end of chapter 8 ,and I am giving you guys something to look forward to next chapter we still don't know who prisoner 627 is for sure ,but I hope some of you guys guessed who it was. Ok that's all for today so as always have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9 Prison break part II

**Hey guys I am back ,and my school trip was fun. We went to Philadelphia ,Virginia ,and New York during the weekend ,and I had a great time. Someone started a new meme called Gus Gus are you here? Because one of the places we went had a ghost named Gus. Welp I hope you all had a good memorial day weekend ,and as always have a great day. Also to those who are confused who prisoner 627 is. I can tell you that it is not Walter.**

 **Reviews**

LightingCBoldt: NNNNNNOOOOO I hate cliff hangars but I'm sure it will be worth the what and so far my relationship is going better than excepted and that is good. Can't what for the next chapter your fan LightingCBoldt

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger ,but I had to get some people excited for this chapter so I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I have said this many times before so I don't need to repeat myself.**

Me ,and Sabine then walked into the torture room. I then spotted three Imperials ,and two prisoners I drew my pistols ,and shot two of the Imperials

" Hello Agent Kallus it is nice to see you again." I said in a sarcastic tone.

" Well if it isn't the two Mandalorians you come to beg to be put in jail." Kallus said

" Not in your wildest dreams Kallus now let my father go." I said I then went up to my father. Kallus then deactivated the wall restaurants ,and I caught him.

" Kyle is that you?" Walter asked

" Yes father It's me." I said I then let him go.

" Their he's free now I would appreciate it if you just came with me." Kallus said while drawing a blaster.

" Hey Kallus I owe you something." Walter said as he ran up to Kallus ,and punched him in the face. Kallus then dropped down to the floor.

" Now we deal with him." Walter said the second prisoner then started to back up.

" Walter let's not do anything rash I can explain everything." The second prisoner said

" Oh you're going to explain everything brother." Walter said

" Brother? I thought uncle Nick was still on Mandalore?" I asked Walter.

" Oh this is not your uncle." Walter said

" Then who is he?" I asked

" Allow me to introduce myself my name is Jango Fett." Jango said my eyes then went wide.

" Jango Fett?" I asked

" Yeah thats me though I doubt you remember me because you were so young at the time,but I am your godfather." Jango said

" How are you alive? My father said you were dead." I asked Jango then looked down.

" The Emperor tricked me. He told me to switch with a clone ,and wait. When I figured out that he tricked me it was too late ,and I've been rotting away in this prison for the past fifteen to sixteen years." Jango said

" Hey this talk is great ,and all ,but we have to get out of here or else we are going to get caught." Sabine said

" Your right Sabine." I said as I walked towards the door. We then began walking towards the elevator.

" Sabine? You wouldn't happen to be Sabine Wren would you?" Walter said

" Thats me. Why do you ask?" Sabine asked

"I am good friends with your father. He saved my life a couple of times back in the clone wars." Walter said I then raised an eyebrow.

" Sabine's father fought in the clone wars?" I asked

" No he didn't. We meet when I was on what was supposed to be a diplomatic mission on Mandalore." Walter said

" What happened?" Sabine asked

" I was attacked ,and you father saved my life." Walter said

" That sounds like him." Sabine said we then reached the elevator as red light started flashing all around us. I then heard a loud voice coming from my com-link.

" Red alert this is not a drill! There are riots on levels one ,two ,and three. All forces divert coarse to these floors immediately." The Imperial officer said

" Looks like Ezra's plan worked out." Sabine said Walters eyes then went wide.

" Wait Kyle is she talking about Ezra Bridger?" Walter asked

" Yes father we finally found Ezra." I said

" Thank god he is still alive." Walter said

" Specter 1 ,and Specter 6 this is Sabine we got prisoner 627 meet back up in the hangar bay." Sabine said

" I read you loud ,and clear Specter 5 I'll see you ,and Specter 6 their." Ezra said the elevator then reached the first floor. When we all stepped out we saw chaos. Storm troopers were rushing left ,and right their was blasters firing in every direction ,and not to mention dozens of bodies lying dead or wounded were scattered on the ground. Most of the bodies were Storm troopers meaning they had their blasters to stun rather than kill

" Ok if we want to get out of this unscathed we need to make a run for it. Everybody run in the direction of that ship." I said as I pointed to the Ghost.

" Got it." Sabine said

" On my single… Three….Two...One...Go!" I yelled we all then began to run towards the Ghost. After about ten seconds of running we made it. I then opened the cargo bay door ,and walked into the Ghost. I then reached for my com-link.

" Hera is Kanan ,and Ezra back yet?" I asked

" Yeah they're in the meeting room waiting for you." Hera said the Ghost then flew out of the hanger ,and engaged hyperspace.

" Ok I will meet you there." I said as I turned off my com-link. I then turned to face father ,and Jango.

" Father ,Jango follow me I think the rest of the crew will want to meet you." I said as I lead them to the meeting room. I then opened the door to the meeting room. As I opened the door I saw Kanan ,Ezra ,and Hera. Kanan then looked at me ,and drew his blaster.

" What is he doing here?" Kanan asked pointing his blaster at Jango.

" Kanan I know this may look kinda bad-"  
" Kinda bad Kyle that man killed dozens of Jedi." Kanan said

" Kyle who is that?" Ezra asked

" He's Jango Fett." I said

" And who might you be?" Jango asked

" My name is Kanan Jarrus." Kanan said

" Never met you." Jango said

" You might not remember me ,but you killed Jedi master Richard right in front of me. He didn't do anything wrong to you. He was saving innocent people when you shot him for no reason." Kanan said

" No reason! NO REASON! That man along with your Jedi order murdered countless innocent Mandalorians on Galidraan!" Jango yelled he then proceeded to move closer to Kanan.

" I saw my friends ,my family ,die at the hands of the Jedi. We were helping the people ,but you slaughtered us on the words of a corrupt politician!." Jango yelled louder ,and took the gun from Kanan ,and knocked him to the floor.

" So don't tell me I killed him for no reason. Your Jedi order deserved to be wiped out for what the did to my people!" Jango said.

" Jango calm down." I said I started to walk towards him ,but my father stopped me.

" Don't. Let me." Walter said he then started walking towards Jango.

" Jango that's enough." Walter said in a calm voice.

" Walter have you forgotten what these Jedi did to us?" Jango asked

" No I still have nightmares about that day ,but he had nothing to do with that. All the Jedi that slaughtered our brothers ,and sisters are dead." Walter said I then walked up to Jango ,and put my pistol against his head.

" Jango that's enough." I said Jango then lowered the blaster.

" You ok brother?" Walter asked

" I'm not even sure anymore." Jango he left the room. Walter helped Kanan up ,and handed him his blaster.

" I'm sorry just give him time ,and he'll be ok." Walter said

" Kanan what is Galidraan?" Ezra asked

" It was a massacre." Kanan said as he left the room.

" I'll go check up on him." Hera said.

" Walter it's good to see you again." Ezra said as he hugged Walter.

" It is good to see you to Ezra. Now if you would please excuse me I would like to talk to these two for a moment." Walter said

" Us?" Me ,and Sabine asked at the same time.

" Yes you." Walter said

" Good luck guys you're going to need it." Ezra said as he left the room.

" So father what did you want to talk to us about?" I asked slightly nervous about the answer.

 **And another cliff hanger ,but a very minor one at that. So I am back from my trip ,and all in all it was a good trip that got less fun when I wasn't able to be in the same hotel room as my friends. Yes it was an overnight trip. Ok that's enough about me more importantly is what Walter is going to talk to Kyle ,and Sabine about. I hope you all had a good week ,and as always have a great day.**


	10. Chapter 10 Awkward conversations

**Hey Guys I realized I probably should explain what Galidraan ,and the True Mandalorians are for those who don't know. The True Mandalorians was a faction like deathwatch except they wanted the Mandalorian people to be bounty hunters ,and honorable fighters. I may get this wrong ,but I am pretty sure Jango Fett was the last leader of the True Mandalorians before they were betrayed by the governor of Galidraan who hired them ,and told the Jedi lies about them so that they couldn't get in the way of deathwatch. And thats enough of the history lesson so let's get on with the story ,and as always have a great day.**

 **P.S. I know this may be out early and all ,but I kinda have a school dance this friday ,and I have to go somewhere on the weekend so here is another chapter early.**

 **Reviews**

1049: Oh this gonna be juicy good chapter hope empire days next

 **I am sorry to say this ,but I will sadly not be including that episode in this story. Sorry.**

LightingCBoldt: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO another one well that sucks but at least its a short one and please update soon I want to find out what Walter is going to say to the love birds. Keep up the good work your fan LightingCBoldt

 **Lol. You will find out shortly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit.**

 **P.S. Their is some fluff ,and more nightmares.**

" So father what did you want to talk to us about?" I asked slightly nervous about the answer.

" What I wanted to talk to you about was about the two of you." Walter said

" The two of us?" Me ,and Sabine asked at the same time.

" Yes I wanted to ask if you guys are in a relationship?" Walter asked with a slight smile on his face me ,and Sabines faces turned bright red.

" W-What makes you say that?" Me ,and Sabine said at the same time while our faces lit up like a furnace.

" Oh please I could tell by the way you two have been acting." Walter said he then put his hand on my shoulder.

" Hey i'm not judging in fact you made a great decision." Walter said I then raised my eyebrow.

" How is it a great decision?" I asked Sabine then elbowed me in the chest.

" I mean no offence i'm just asking the question." I said

" Kyle what I mean is that you found someone with a personality like yours." Walter said he then started walking towards the door ,and opened it. Ezra then fell to the ground.

" Ezra I thought I taught you better." Walter said Ezra then got up.

" Ok i'm sorry for listening to you guys." Ezra said

" I don't mean that I meant I thought I taught you better than to get caught." Walter said

" Sabine we should probably get going." I whispered as we walked to the door. When we were Sabines room I turned towards her.

" I am terribly sorry about my father." I said

" It's ok that's what parents a for to embarrass you infront of your girlfriend." Sabine said as she smiled.

" I still feel like I have to apologize though." I said

" Well you don't." Sabine said

" Sabine I love you." I said

" I love you to Kyle." Sabine said I then hugged her ,and kissed her on the lip.

" Goodnight Sabine." I said ,as I started walking back towards the kitchen.

" Goodnight Kyle." Sabine said. I then went to the bathroom ,and changed out of my armour ,and into long red pants ,and a blue short sleeve shirt.I then walked back into the kitchen to see my father pouring a glass of water.

" Hey Kyle." Walter said

" Hey father." I said as I entered the room.

" So Ezra's force sensitive never would have guessed that." Walter said

" Me neither hell I didn't believe it until i saw him save Zeb." I said

" Kyle tomorrow you ,me ,and Sabine need to go back to the house." Walter said

" Why?" I asked

" There is something important there that needs to be recovered before it is too late." Walter said

" Ok father I will tell Sabine." I said as I exited the kitchen. I walked to Sabines room ,and opened the door. My face then lit up like a furnace ,and I covered my eyes.. I saw Sabine standing there wearing a short sleeve shirt ,and her underwear.

" Kyle what are you doing in here." Sabine said

" I needed to tell you that my father wanted you ,me ,and him to go get something from our house." I said as I turned around.

" Don't you think you could have knocked first you dumb ass." Sabine said

" Sorry I am just really drained right now." I said

" Are you ok Kyle?" Sabine asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

" I'm just worried about Michael what if they killed him ,and it's my fault." I said

" How would it be your fault?" Sabine asked while putting her hand on my shoulder.

" We broke my father out of prison what if they are going to kill Michael for it." I said Sabine then put her arms around my neck.

" Don't worry Kyle it will be ok." Sabine said

" But what if it's not?" I asked Sabine then turned my face so that I was facing her.

" Don't worry Kyle no matter what I will be with you every step of the way." Sabine said

" Thank you Sabin you're the best girlfriend I could ask for." I said

" And don't you forget it." Sabine said playfully.

" How could I forget a person like you." I said as I kissed her.

" Well first you would have to have amnesia ,and then-"

" It was a rhetorical question." I said as I smiled.

" Well I better get going." I said as I turned around to exit the room.

" Wait." Sabine said

" Yes Sabine?" I asked

" Why don't you stay in my room since you don't have a place to stay." Sabine said I then smiled

" Don't you think it's a little early for that?" I asked ,and Sabine then punched me in the arm.

" I meant that you can sleep in the top bunk since you don't have a room of your own." Sabine said

" I know what you meant I'm not stupid… Most of the time." I said Sabine then smiled.

" No you're definitely stupid most of the time." Sabine said as she laughed.  
" Wow I love you to." I said I then kisses Sabine.

" I guess you do love me." Sabine said

" Of course I do how could I not." I said as I climbed up to the top bunk.

" Good night Sabine." I said

" Good night Kyle." Sabine said

" I love you Sabine." I said

" I love you to." Sabine said

 **Hey guys I know this chapter is out early ,and all ,but I have an announcement I am currently working on two more stories one of which my friend asked me to do. And who am I to decline so the two stories are about The Walking dead ,and the one suggested by my friend Ouran Highschool Host Club. my friend told me about the story ,and all I have to say is that it is sad.**


	11. Chapter 11 Ancient Weapon

**Hey guys I guess it turns out that I am not dead after all. But seriously I am sorry that this chapter is out late I have been busy with school work ,and the end of the year test bs ,so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ,and as always have a great day.**

 **Reviews:**

LightingCBoldt No not again it ends can't wait till the next chapter keep up the good work and is your the walking dead book based on the game or the TV show your fan LightingCBoldt

 **It will be based on the game ,and the comics with some of the TV show characters in the story to. Also there will be a few O.C. characters thrown into it.**

Mogor More M For Sabine and Kyle Please. More Chapter.

 **Their will probably be more m for Kyle ,and Sabine in future chapters.**

After I went to bed I woke up a few hours later. I looked down to see Sabine sleeping in the bed below mine. I then jumped off the bed ,and put my hand on Sabine's shoulder.

" Sabine wake up my father will be expecting us." I said as I started to shake her shoulder.

" Kyle why does your father want us to wake up at… Six thirty!" Sabine said as she reluctantly got out of bed.

" Oh come on Sabine he wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important." I said as we both started to put our armour on.

" Fine ,but if it isn't important I am going to kill him." Sabine said in a joking tone. I then left the room ,and waited for Sabine to get into her armour. I then heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway towards me.

" I see you're up early Kyle." Walter said as he leaned against the wall in front of me.

" Father this better be important ,because if it is not Sabine will kill you." I said the door to Sabines room then opened.

" Speaking of Sabine are you ready to go?" Walter asked

" Yeah." Sabine said

" Good I asked Hera to land the Ghost near our house so we didn't have to waste time so let's get a move on." Walter said as we exited the Ghost. When we exited I could see the outline of our old house. We then started to walk towards the house.

" Father what is so important that we need to wake up at this time of day?" I asked

" It is something we need to make sure our clan ,and Sabine's clan will be the two most powerful clans on all of Mandalore." Walter said with excitement in his voice.

" You have an army hidden away under our house?" I asked as we got even closer to my house.

" No something better." Walter said

" Credits? Blasters? Bombs?" I asked

" Kyle you are about to find out so be a little patient." Walter said as we the door to my house. Walter then opened the door ,and ran straight to his room. Me ,and sabine then ran after him. When we reached his room we saw him trying to break open a safe that was on the floor.

" What are you doing?" Me ,and Sabine asked at the same time.

" Trying to get this open… Ah there we go can you guys help me pull this off?" Walter asked as we knelt down next to him to pull the safe up. Walter then opened the safe and pulled out a rectangular shaped handle.

" Father what is that?" I asked

" It is something that will make sure our houses are forever remembered." Walter said as he pressed a button on the handle. Suddenly a black blade appeared my eyes widened when I realized what this was.  
" The darksaber." Me ,and Sabine said at the same time.

" How did you get it?" Sabine asked

" When I went on a mission to Dathomir before the clone wars ended I found the darksaber along with many other items." Walter said as he deactivated the darksaber ,and holstered it on his belt.

" Does that mean we are returning to mandalore?" I asked

" No only when we rescue your brother is when we return to Mandalore." Walter said as we exited the house. We then started walking back towards the Ghost.

" So father how are we going to find Michael?" I asked

" I have powerful friends in the empire who I helped either them or their families during the clone wars. They will help me." Walter said

" Who are they?" I asked

" One is a loyal ,but foolish soldier blindly following orders. Another is a highly skilled man who is moving through the imperial ranks very fast. And the last has been an admiral since the clone wars." Walter said

" Father that doesn't answer my question." I said with annoyance in my voice.  
" I know." Walter said

" Father what should I do if you get captured what do I do if you are killed?" I asked as we stood outside the Ghost.

" Take the darksaber to your uncle Nick ,and make sure that he helps you in your war against the empire." Walter said as he entered the Ghost. Me ,and Sabine then the entered the Ghost ,and went to her room. When we were outside I could see the excitement on her face.

" Kyle do you know what this means?" Sabine asked

" Yeah our clans can finally get the respect they deserve." I said

" So do you think your family would help my father?" I asked

" My father would ,but my mother wouldn't." Sabine said

" She was part of deathwatch right?" I asked as we entered her room.

" Yeah." Sabine said I then hugged her.

" Sabine your mother may hate my father ,and my father may hate your mother. But we love each other ,and we can get through anything." I said as I kissed her.

" You always know what to say don't you?" Sabine asked

" It's kind of a gift actually." I said as I smiled.

" Well what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Sabine asked

" Well the first thing I want is to get more sleep." I said

" And then what?" Sabine asked

" And then we just relax for the rest of the day." I said

" Sounds good to me." Sabine said I then kissed Sabine.

" I love you Sabine." I said

" I love you to Kyle." Sabine said I then climbed onto the top bunk ,and closed my eyes.

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter ,and I am so sorry that this chapter is a short one ,but I hope you all have a great day ,and I will see you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 old friends

**Hello guys I am back. This chapter definitely should have been out earlier ,but I ran into a bit of trouble my computer broke two weeks ago ,and they just fixed it so I am probably screwed in getting these chapters up. But I will probably get at least one chapter up every one to two weeks. So that about does it ,and as always have a great day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Reviews:

Guest: Can you do a Ezra oc pairing please

 **I will most definitely be doing an O.C. pairing with Ezra**

GarynFett:I like the idea of the crew temporarily having someone before Ezra, but frankly, I despise anyone but Ezra being with Sabine. Couldn't really get behind this story.

 **I get how you feel ,because I have read a lot of different stories where the couple that I like from a t.v. show weren't together ,but I only judge the story based on two things. Character development ,and the plot. So I hope that you will still continue to read even though you don't like the pairing.**

After I lied down on the top bunk I knew I couldn't go to sleep. So I waited five minutes to make sure that I wouldn't wake up Sabine. I then slowly got down from the top bunk. I then tiptoed out of the room ,and I opened the door. I then walked out of the room ,and closed the door behind me. I then looked at my clock ,and found out it was seven thirty. ' _Today is going to be a long day.'_ I thought as I began to walk towards the exit of the Ghost. ' Since I can't go back to sleep I might as well go for a ride.' I thought as I walked towards my old house. As soon as I reached the front door I opened the door ,and headed for the garage.

As soon as I entered the garage I saw two speeder bikes one was painted blue ,and red ,and the other was painted red. I opened the garage door ,and hopped on the speeder bike that was obviously made for me ,and headed towards the capital city of Lothal. As I entered the city I knew exactly where I needed to go to get well needed information. I hopped off my speeder bike ,and entered a familiar canteen. I smiled as I saw the bartender.

" Hello Jho." I said as I took a seat at the counter.

" Hello Kyle I see you are doing well. What can I get you?" He asked

" I'll just have a water." I said as Jho began to pour a glass of water.

" Now what are you really hear for?" Jho asked as he handed me the glass.

" I am in need of some information." I said as I took a sip of my water.

" What do you need?" Jho asked

" Remember how I first came in here?" I asked

" How could I forget?" Jho asked sarcastically.

" Well it turns out that my brother ,and father are alive." I said

" That's great news kid." Jho said

" I broke out my father ,and his friend ,from the Bakura prison." I said

" So that was you guys?" Jho said

" Yeah. Why?" I asked

" It was all over the holonet. You caused a riot on three floors to break out two people?" Jho asked

" Well the riot was Ezra's idea." I said as I smiled

" Well I'm glad you broke him out." Jho said

" So about that information." I said as I put a couple of credits on the counter.

" Listen kid I've heard stories from the Imperial higher ups. They said that Darth Vader is holding some kid hostage on a super star destroyer." Jho said my eyes then widened.

" Shit this is going to be a lot harder than I thought… Wait how did you find this out?" I asked

" Imperials come in here some times to drink. It's no surprise that they spill their secrets when they are drunk." Jho said

" That is very clever." I said Jho then looked behind me.

" Hey kid I don't mean to alarm you ,but the person the just entered has been standing at the door ever since you came in." Jho said.

" I got this." I said as I drew my pistol ,and fired at the person.

" Hey I'm friendly." A female voice said as she raised her hands. She was wearing a black mandalorian suit of armour.

" Take off your helmet. Now!" I yelled.

" So you don't recognize me?" She asked

" Am I supposed to?" I asked

" Wow Kyle I am hurt I thought I was your friend." She said as she took off her helmet. ' _Oh you have got to be kidding me.'_ I thought when I saw her face. She had blond hair ,and green eyes. I knew her from when I stayed on Mandalore she was Abby opidulu of clan Fisher which was the second powerful clan in house Pike. Me ,and Michael were friends with her ,and her brother Max My mother was also the sister of Max ,and Abby's father.

" Oh hey Abby it's nice to see you. Now would you please tell me what the hell does clan Fisher want on Lothal?" I asked

" Well they want you." Abby said

" Why me?" I asked

" Since you're the last remaining descendant from clan Vindicate they want to make a deal with you." Abby said.

" Hate to break it to you ,but I am not the last descendant My father ,and brother are still alive which I can prove ,and my uncle Nick is still alive." I said

" I'm glad that they're alive Kyle my brother ,and I cried when we heard the news of your father ,and brothers death ,and I am glad that they are alive." Abby said

" I'll take you to my father Abby ,but I will make one thing clear if you try to harm my father ,and or any of my friends in any way I will not hesitate to kill you." I said coldly

" Oh come on I would never harm my cousin." Abby said

" I have a hard time believing that after you tried to kill me in combat training when I was younger." I said

" That was one time ,and I only did that because you put a bucket of ice ,and water above my door ,and completely drenched me." Abby said as we exited the canteen

" That was more Michael's idea that it was mine." I said as I hopped on my speeder bike.

" So how did you know I was here?" I asked

" My brother he has been tracking you for some time." Abby said

" How long?" I asked

" Long enough to know that you ,and your crew are the ones that broke out two prisoners from Bakura prison." Abby said as we got closer to the Ghost.

" Well I know my father will be glad to see you." I said as I stopped the speeder bike. Me ,and Abby then hopped off ,and headed towards the Ghost.

" Stay here Abby I'll get my father." I said as I entered the Ghost. I then saw Ezra leaning against a crate.

" Hey Kyle where you been?" Ezra asked

" Getting some information. Have you seen my father?" I asked

" Yeah I'll go get him." Ezra said as he walked off. After about a minute they returned

" What is it Kyle?" Walter asked

" Well there are two things." I said

" Which are?" Walter asked

" I have gotten some information on where Michael can be." I said

" Oh thank god. Wait what's the other one?" Walter asked

" I'll let you see for yourself. Come in!" I yelled. Abby then ran to my father ,and hugged him.

" Hi uncle Walter." Abby said

" Abby It's great to see you ,what brings you here? And more importantly how did you find us?" Walter asked hugging Abby back.

" Well my brother has kinda been tracking you." Abby said Walter then sighed

" Of course he did. Wait where is he now?" Walter asked as he got free of Abby's hug.

" He went looking for you at your old house." Abby said

" Kyle ,Ezra come with me ,Abby stay here." Walter said as got out his com-link

" Hera ,Kanan there is a visitor in the cargo hold I would appreciate it if you kept her safe."

" I'll be right their." Kanan said with annoyance in his voice.

" Father where are we going?" I asked

" We're going to get your cousin." Walter said as we exited the Ghost. Ezra then walked up beside me.

" Who was that?" Ezra asked

" My cousin. Why?" I asked

" Well you show up with a pretty girl when you're dating Sabine I got worried." Ezra said

" Ezra I thought you knew me better than that." I said I then realized what he said

" And did you just call my cousin pretty?" I asked with a devious smile engoulfing my face. Ezra face instantly turned red.

" I-I-I d-do n-not." Ezra said defensively.

" Come on Ezra I know you better than that. Oh by the way the last time I saw her she was single." I said while I smiled.

" Dude!" Ezra said

" I'm just teasing you Ezra." I said

" Both of you cut it out." Walter said as we reached the front door of my old house.

" Max didn't just come here to say hi he wants something ,and I'm going to find out what."

" What are you going to do to him?" I asked

" Nothing if he doesn't try to kill me." Walter said as he opened the door.

 **Ok guys I hope you liked this chapter ,and again I am so sorry for how long it took for me to update the story. That's all I have to say so as always have a great day.**


	13. Chapter 13 Allies

**Hey guys this chapter is up early ,so I hope this makes up for me being late uploading last chapter So I hope you all like it ,and as always have a great day.**

" What are you going to do to him?" I asked

" Nothing if he doesn't try to kill me." Walter said as he opened the door. Me ,Ezra ,and my father walked into our abandoned house. My father then started to walk towards his room.

" On my mark we rush in ok?" Walter said

" Ok." I said

" One… Two… Three… Mark!" Walter said as he opened the door ,and drew his weapons. When I entered I did the same. The room was barely lit ,and only a small amount of light was coming from the opening of the door.

" Well hello their uncle." A voice said suddenly the lights suddenly turned on ,and lit up the room. I then saw the person who spoke he was wearing green mandalorian armour ,and had his helmet off. He had green eyes ,and red hair.

" Max what brings you here?" Walter asked

" What I can't visit my uncle ,and my cousin when ever I want?" Max said

" Max cut the shit I know you wouldn't bother to come unless you had something to gain." Walter said

" Oh I do have something to gain. I know you have something very important to me." Max said

" How do you know I had the darksaber?" I asked Max then smiled.

" I was talking about my sister Kyle ,but now that I know you have the darksaber this trip has become all the more better." Max said

" You it for yourself Max?" Walter asked

" No why would I?" Max asked

" You could become the ruler of Mandalore." I said Max then laughed

" Kyle I am not an ambitious man nor is my father ,but I would be glad to support uncle Walter." Max said

" What's the catch?" Walter asked

" If you succeed I will have the ruler of Mandalore as an ally." Max said

" And have you ,and your father wipe out ,and take over all of the smaller clans." Walter said

" Well I wouldn't say all of them. They would become vassals ,and they would not be wiped out." Max said

" That just proves my point you would become the strongest vassal on Mandalore ,and you would overthrow me." Walter said

" What will it take for you to trust me uncle?" Max asked in a frustrated tone.

" I want you to swear to me that you will not take over any clan or family on Mandalore as long as you live." Walter said

"' I would say no ,but my father has ordered me to make you accept our help no matter the cost. But I have to warn you uncle my father will kill you when he find out about this deal." Max said as he reached out his hand

" If he can draw his pistol faster than me then he will definitely kill me." Walter said as he took Max's hand ,and shook it.

" So when do we attack?" Max asked

" When we rescue Michael." Walter said

" Do you know where he is?" Max asked

" Michael's on a Super Star Destroyer." I said Max's eyes then went wide.

" Shit this is going to be a lot tougher than I thought." Max said

" Max how many men can you provide?" I asked

" About eight hundred ,but each one is worth ten men." Max said

" Good because I have a plan." I said as I smiled

" Ok Kyle what's your crazy plan for rescuing Michael?" Ezra asked

" Me ,Sabine ,Ezra ,Abby ,and Max go to the main reactor ,and blow it up."

" Are you kidding we'll all be killed?" Max asked

" Let me finish Max." I said as I walked towards the middle of the room.

" Like I was saying we are going to blow up the main reactor after we have found Michael. And then we will get to the escape pods ,and have the Ghost pick us up." I said

" Kyle that is suicidal." Max said

" Not if we sneak aboard." I said

" Kyle even if we sneak aboard getting out is the hard part." Walter said

" And we will be killed if we even manage to get Michael out of his cell." Max said.

" Which is why we need your men." I said

" I will bring fourty no more ,and certainly no less." Max said

" We need more." I said

" Well Kyle that's all you're getting." Max said

" God dammit Max just be reasonable!" I yelled as I got closer to Max.

" I am you think my father to agree to us just getting his whole army killed before we can even get our clan on the throne!" Max yelled as he got closer to me.

" Both of you calm down NOW!" Walter yelled as he walked in between me ,and Max.

" Kyle ,Max is giving us more than he can so be grateful ,and Max please just trust my son." Walter said

" Fine I'll trust you ,but don't blame me when this plan goes to shit." Max said as he started to walk out of the room.

" Max where you going?" I asked ,Max then stopped.

" I'm going back to Mandalore to get my men ready." Max said

" What about Abby?" I asked

" She wanted to catch up with you ,and uncle Walter ,so you guys can bring her to Mandalore." Max said as he exited the room.

" Well that went well." Ezra said as we exited the room.

" It went better than expected." Walter said

" So when are we going to rescue Michael?" I asked as we exited the house.

" I don't know ,but Max's father ,Alberto, is not a friendly man so be careful around him. Both of you." Walter said as we got closer to the Ghost.

" Father why do you hate Alberto?" I asked

" I don't hate him ,I just the way he operates. He is ruthless ,and kills anyone who gets in his way." Walter said as we walking into the empty cargo hold.

" Wait where is Abby?" I asked ,as I looked around the room. Walter then pulled out his com-link

" Kanan where is Abby?" Walter asked

" She is in the kitchen." Kanan said

" Is anyone watching her?" Walter asked

" Yeah Sabine ,and Zeb." Kanan said ,my eyes then went wide.

" Oh I am so dead." I said as I started to walk out of the Ghost.

" Welp it's been nice working with you ,but I gotta go!" I said as I started to run. Only for my father to grab my shoulder.

" Where do you think your going?" Walter asked

" Far away before my life can get worse." I said

" Ha ha very funny. Now get in the kitchen everyone needs to have a talk." Walter said as he walked towards the kitchen.

" Hey Ezra." I said

" Yeah?" Ezra said

" What would you do if I told Abby you liked her?" I asked. Ezra's face then went red.

" Why would you do that?" Ezra asked

" Revenge for all the times you teased me about Sabine." I said as I smiled.

" Come on Kyle that's not fair." Ezra said as we reached the kitchen.

" Don't worry I am not you I would do that…. Yet" I said as I opened the door. When I went inside the kitchen was almost full. My father ,and Jango we next to each other ,Sabine was next to Abby , and Kanan was next to Hera ,and Chopper.

" Hey guys." I said as I walked to my father.

" Walter do you mind telling us who she is?" Hera asked as she pointed to Abby.

" She is my Niece. Her father is my wife's brother." Walter said as he moved into the center of the room.

" I've gotten some information on the location of my son… I've learned that he on a Super Star Destroyer. Now before you say anything I understand if you don't want to help , I mean you don't even know me ,or Michael, but if you could at least drop us off at Mandalore I would appreciate it." Walter said

" Walter your son has been a valuable member of our crew for the past month ,we would definitely like to return the favor ,and help you." Hera said I then smiled.

" Ok here's the plan." Walter said as he pulled out a data pad.

 **OK that is the end of this chapter ,and I really hope you enjoyed it ,and I have to ask a question to you guys. For my next story would you rather have a Harry Potter story with all my O.C. characters ,or a H.T.T.Y.D. / A.C.4 black flag crossover story with all my O.C. characters? Their will be a poll on my profile ,so if you have some spare time check it out ,and as always have a great day.**


	14. Chapter 14 Protecting your friends

Hello, **guys, I am back, and am very well alive, and I am so so so sorry for the delay I wanted to have this chapter up sooner, but I went on a trip with my family, and I couldn't write. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and as always have a great day.**

After the meeting, we began our journey to Mandalore. My father and Jango were already making preparations for what they are going to do after we rescue Michael. Kanan and Hera were in the cockpit. Ezra was surprisingly talking to Abby. Zeb was playing against Chopper in a game of sabacc. And I with Sabine in her room. She had asked about what happened with Max, and my fathers meeting with Max.

" After that, he left, and told us to meet him on Mandalore at his father compound." I said, Sabine then leaned up against the wall.

" And you trust Max and his father?" Sabine asked.

" I don't trust them in the slightest, but we're family, and Alberto wouldn't harm the family." I said I then sat down on the bed.

" And yet he only gave you Forty men." Sabine said

" Max did that, and he never really liked me anyway, but Max has a hundred loyal men that follow him, his father has seven hundred, so Max wasn't really lying when he said that's all he can give me." I said

" But Kyle are you even sure your uncle will give any more men?" Sabine asked as she got closer to me.

" Sabine I will tell you the truth I am not sure. My uncle has always been an asshole, so I wouldn't expect him to, but like I said were family, and he needs us, so please Sabine I need you to trust me on this." I said as I took her hand.

" Ok, Kyle I trust you," Sabine said as she sat down on the bed. I then put my arm around her.

" Sabine even with my uncle we are still going to need more men to take over Mandalore. Before my father was captured our house could raise two thousand men, and since my uncle Nick has taken over I am sure we will have more than that." I said, Sabine then looked at me.

" Kyle the Mandalorian government has about thirteen thousand men at their disposal," Sabine said

" I know which means we have to find allies." I said

" Do you know anyone?" Sabine asked

" I had a couple friends before I left Mandalore, so they might help." I said

" How many men do they control?" Sabine asked

" Combined they control about four thousand." I said

" That's still not enough." Sabine said

" Sabine there's one other person who can help us now," I said, Sabine then raised an eyebrow.

" Who?" Sabine asked.

" Your mother." I said, Sabine then got up from the bed.

" Kyle they abandoned me when I needed them the most!" I then got up, and put my arm on her shoulder.

" I know Sabine, but trust me even though they did that they still love you, so please trust me." I said ,Sabine then sighed.

" Fine, but why are you telling me this instead of your father?" Sabine asked

" I am telling you this because I already shared this with my father, and he to ask you if you were ok with it." I said

" And he is going to be?" Sabine asked.

" Probably not your mother is apart of deathwatch, and has probably killed some of his friends." I said

" And your father probably killed some of hers!" Sabine said as I Grabbed her hand.

" That is true, but that was in the past, and we need to push through this Sabine." I said

" Ok let's do this together." Sabine said

" I am going to tell my father that you said yes to the idea. I love you Sabine." I said as I opened the door.

" I love you to Kyle." Sabine said as I closed the door. I then headed towards the bridge where my father would most likely be. When I reached the door I then opened it ,and found that my father ,Jango ,Kanan ,and Hera were all inside.

" Father Sabine said yes to the idea of talking to her family to see if get their support." I said as I entered ,and closed the door.

" Good we will need all the help we can get." Walter said

" So Walter have you found out who they have put in charge of Mandalore?" Kanan asked

" That would be Gar Saxon ,he is ruthless ,and will most likely not fight fair." Jango said

" Which unfortunately means that will be a lot of casualties on both sides more so from ours than theirs." Hera said

" Which means we have to kill him." I said

" Agreed he is to dangerous to be left alive." Jango said

" Hera after we finish negotiating with Sabines parents I want you ,Kanan ,Zeb ,Ezra ,and Sabine to leave the planet , and to not come back until the war is over." I said

" Kyle we're not going to do that we all consider you apart of our family." Hera said

" And thats why I cannot ask you to fight in this war. After the war I will come back ,but I am needed here ,and you guys have another planet to help." I said

" Kyle you know we cannot do this ,do you remember when me ,and Sabine convinced you to join our crew , we saved you ,so please Kyle do not make the sme mistake you almost made ,by not asking others for help." Kanan said

" Kanan I am asking more than one person to help me ,but ask you to ,so please after were done speaking with Sabine's parents ,help Lothal ,and make sure you help as many people as you can." I said

" Kyle are you sure this is what you want?" Kanan asked

" Yes." I said ,Kanan then sighed

" If this is what you want then we wount help you." Kanan said

" Kanan you can't be serious." Hera said

" Hera if this is what Kyle wants then we have to respect his wishes." Kanan said ,we then exited hyperspace.

" We will continue this discussion." Hera said as we began to land on Mandalore.

 **Ok guys that is the end of this chapter ,and I want to apologize again for this being up so late ,and I hope you guys are having a great summer ,and as always have a great day.**


End file.
